


The SuperSeal and the Fish

by Galadriel34



Series: My vids [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fanvid, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this for a challenge at the 1_million_words community at LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The SuperSeal and the Fish




End file.
